Alone
by Kairianna864
Summary: She was depressed and didn't know what to do. She was popular and had everything, but she was alone. He was a loner who had just moved to her town. Will they be able to help each other through their hard times? TxG!
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt like you don't belong? Or felt completely alone when everyone in the school is your friend. That's how I, Gabriella Montez, felt when I was at school. I attend East High in Albuquerque, New Mexico. You could say that I am the most popular girl, just ahead of my best friend Sharpay, who was known as the Ice Queen. I, however, am known as East High's Sweetheart. I was head cheerleader and class president. Every girl wanted to be my friend and every guy wanted to be my boyfriend. I was surrounded by people every second of everyday and I still feel alone. Sure I have a group of amazing best friends that I can talk to about anything, but that still doesn't change how I feel.

My father had died four years ago leaving me and my mother alone. Afterwards my mother, Maria, decided that her job was more important than being home with me. She is home a total of one week out of a month, leaving me home alone for the rest of the time.

I woke up today like every other one. I got myself up and dressed for the first day of my senior year with no mom to make me breakfast or wish me a good day at school. She was on another business trip in Chicago, I think. I made myself a breakfast that consisted of scrambled eggs and a glass of milk. As soon as I was done I put my plate in the dish washer, grabbed my bag, and headed out to my car.

I drove to school while listening to the radio. I parked in my usual spot and headed into East High School. As I walked to my locker I watched the new freshmen scurry around trying to find their lockers and classrooms. When I reached my locker I discovered two of my friends already there.

Sharpay Evans was one of those sarcastic, almost bitchy girls. But she was only like that if she didn't know you. The Sharpay I know is sweet and always there when I have a bad day, although recently all of my days were bad only she didn't know that. Sharpay wore pink almost every day. She rarely wore any other color. She was a petite, blonde girl, but had a big attitude. She was the loud mouth of our group and never let any insult slide whether it was by Heather Jennings, bitch of East High, or Kyle Mathers, football quarterback. But that was why I loved her. Shar was also a fellow cheerleader.

Taylor McKessie was the smart one of our group. She was president of the Scholastic Decathlon team and a tutor for the school's tutor center. Taylor was dark skinned and curvy. She was very bossy and annoyed me sometimes, but I knew she only was because she cared. She was quiet most of the time unless someone pissed her off then they should watch out. She could be almost as loud as Sharpay when she was pissed. Taylor wore preppy clothes most of the time with polo shirts and skirts. Taylor was dating Chad Danforth, other one of my friends. He was on the basketball team and it shocked me when Taylor told me that they were together. Unlike Shar and I Taylor was not a cheerleader. She says it's because she couldn't do the routines.

I put on a fake smile and walked up to them. "Hey, Shar. Hey, Tay."

Sharpay frowned. Uh oh. What did she know? "Did you know you have new neighbors?"

I did the combination to my locker and began unloading my backpack of new school supplies. I had gone shopping by myself last weekend for them. "Yeah, I saw a moving truck there last week. Why?"

"Did you know that the people who moved in there have a son in our class, now attending here?" Shar asked, crossing her arms.

I shook my head. "I wasn't spying on them. I glanced out my window for like a split second and saw the truck. I had no idea."

Sharpay tilted her head to the right. "Oh, okay."

I rolled my eyes. Shar was way too into all of the gossip around the school so I understood why she was freaking out on me. She knew everything before anybody else and she obviously thought that I had withheld information from her about my new neighbors.

"Shar, why are you so interested in Gabi's new neighbors?" Taylor asked shaking her head with a small smile on her face.

"I heard that the boy in our class was, like, super hot," Sharpay innocently said looking at Taylor with wide puppy dog eyes. Then she looked back at me and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I snorted. Sharpay was also way too into guys. She has had a wonderful boyfriend since freshman year, but she always said that it never hurt to look. She was completely in love with her boyfriend, Zeke though and she never let us forget it. "Shar, I didn't even know that they had a son. All I saw was a man in his late thirties along with a woman about the same age." I shut my locker door and turned my body toward them.

"Okay," Shar said, a smile slipping back onto her face and turned to head to homeroom.

Taylor looked at me and I shrugged then began to follow Sharpay. We walked into Ms. Darbus's room and took our usual seats in the back. Sharpay and Taylor continued to talk around me about their summer vacations. I ignored them and instead watched the front of the room. I was thinking about my mom and wondering if she would be home this weekend or the next when a hooded boy walked into the room.

No one but me noticed him. He walked over to Ms. Darbus at her desk and handed her a piece of paper. She smiled up at him and stood up. She walked over to the front of the room and cleared her throat.

The class turned their attention to her and she said, "Class, I would like you all to know that we have a new student this year." She motioned for the boy to come stand next to her. I still had not seen his face, his hood was still up and he kept his face down looking at his shoes. "This is Troy Bolton. Please be nice and help him find his way around the building." Then she whispered something to Troy and he took a deep breath and pushed his hood down.

Every girl in the room gasped including me. Because the moment his hood fell down my eyes connected to a pair of vivid blue eyes.

**A/N: Okay so this is my second FanFiction story and I know that it has probably been done before, but the idea has been bugging me for sometime so I thought I would post it. I am still not sure where it will end up going, but it probably won't be very long. You should definitely review and tell me what you think and if I should continue it. I have no idea when I will post another chapter so please be patient with me. I am so stuck on my other story ****Mutation**** and it is my main priority right now. Oh, and if there are any mistakes please let me know, I didn't read over it a second time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or its characters, the story however is mine. (I wish Zac Efron was too, sigh).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, Loyal Readers!! I know that it's been forever and I'm so sorry! I kind of had writer's block for the last eight months for my other story which has been my first priority. I have changed the direction of this story quite a bit. I wasn't sure where I wanted it to go, but I have finally decided. I will say that the end (and middle) is very different from what I had originally planned. I really hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own High School Musical.**

* * *

Air refused to return to my lungs. It was as if someone was holding their hand over my mouth and nose. My heart began to beat faster, but I doubt that it had anything to with lack of oxygen. My eyes were still connected to his.

It wasn't just his cobalt blue eyes. His face was flawless; perfect. His nose was straight and his chin definite. His hair was a light brown that looked as if he spent a lot of time in the sun. It was longer than most guys', but it looked great on him. He was tall too; much taller than me which I had always found attractive.

I guess it would be easy to say that I found this Troy Bolton attractive, but there was something else…something I could not explain or even understand myself. It was as if something inside of me was waiting to be set free; to be with him. It was soul deep. _You're crazy_, I told myself. I had just seen the guy and already I was falling. Hard.

A small smile appeared on his face after a moment. Actually it wasn't a smile because he only slightly hitched up the corners of his mouth, but it was there.

"All right, Mr. Bolton," I snapped my head back to Ms. Darbus as she spoke. "Why don't you take the open seat behind Miss Montez?" She pointed at me. His eyes never left mine, but he knew exactly where she had pointed to because he moved right to the seat behind me and sat down.

All through homeroom I could not concentrate. I was so aware of the gorgeous boy behind me; I even thought I could feel his eyes on me, like he was watching every move I made. I continued to shift in my seat for the whole thirty minutes. One time I looked to my left and caught Taylor's eyes. She frowned and mouthed, "What's up?"

I shook my head and mouthed back, "Tell you later." She nodded and we both looked back up at Ms. Darbus.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the bell rang. I shot out of my seat and made it out the door before anyone else. I felt like I could actually breathe again, for that I was thankful. I was half way to my locker when I heard, "Gabi, wait up!"

I turned slightly and saw Sharpay and Taylor running to catch up to me. I scanned the crowd behind them to make sure _he_ wasn't there, and then I slowed down and waited for them.

Sharpay reached me first which surprised me (she was wearing four in stilettos). She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the girl's bathroom across the hall. Taylor followed right behind me. Sharpay stopped and put her hand on her hip when she noticed other girls in the bathroom. "Everybody OUT!" she yelled.

Girls scattered in every direction to be out of view of the Ice Queen and soon only the three of us were left. Sharpay walked over to the door and locked it. She spun around and faced me, crossing her arms. "Ok, spill it."

"I can't explain it," I blurted. "When I saw him I couldn't breathe. And when I was sitting in front of him I felt like he never took his eyes off of me. I swear I could practically feel him watching me."

"The new guy?" Taylor asked frowning.

"Yeah," I said letting out a long breath.

"Well, you're right," Sharpay stated simply.

"What?" I asked confused.

"He never took his eyes off of you," She said jumping up and sitting on the counter. She then proceeded to take out a nail file and begin her normal routine of trying to get every nail exactly the same shape. "At first I thought you had something in your hair, but I couldn't see anything so I came to the conclusion that he was actually looking at _you_." She paused for a second then said, "He totally thinks you're hot."

"Sharpay!" I exclaimed. My cheeks turned red at her comment.

"What? It's true," She said pausing her filing. Then she looked straight at me with a teasing glint in her eyes. "I could always go ask him if I'm right."

"No!" I literally yelled.

Taylor giggled, "Sharpay, stop teasing Gabi." She turned to me. "Why are you so nervous, Gabi? You're never like this when it comes to boys."

She was right. Guys had never been a problem for me. Some girls say that they can't even speak correctly when guys are near, especially the cute ones, but I was never like that. I could go up to just about any guy and talk to them without faltering. But this…Troy was different. Even thinking about talking to him made my heart beat faster. And I hadn't even spoken to him yet!

Suddenly the one minute bell rang which, I realized, I was happy for. So I said, "I'll talk to you guys later ok?"

They both nodded, but looked skeptical. I went to the door, unlocked it, and headed for my locker. I quickly did the combination and grabbed my books. I made it to Government with less than ten seconds to spare.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed quickly. I had already a full night's worth of homework, but I was ready for that. I did have problems concentrating in Calculus. _He_ was on my mind again. Right before class I had seen him leaning on the lockers across the hall from mine, watching me. Again. It didn't help that Mr. Kalm lectured all period. My eyes continued to drift to the windows thinking about that handsome, blue eyed boy.

Finally, the bell rang and it was time for lunch. As I was putting my things in my locker I thought about Taylor and Sharpay. They would, no doubt, want more information from me about Troy and after everything that had happened not only with Troy, but also with my mom I just didn't feel like talking to them. So instead of going to the cafeteria for lunch I made my way to a stair case that everyone seemed to pass without noticing.

What everyone didn't know was that up those stairs was an amazing garden; full of beautiful and exotic flowers. I spent a lot of time up there when I needed to be alone. None of my friends knew about it; actually no one in the entire school, save the science club, knew about it. It was like my sanctuary, secluded and away from everything and everyone.

When I reached the top of the stairs I noticed someone sitting in the middle of the roof with their hood up. Their back was to me, but I could tell it was a male. As I walked closer I realized that I had seen that hoodie before. I stopped about five feet behind him when he spoke.

"I wondered when you would show up."


End file.
